Two Worlds One Ambition
by Narutoske
Summary: Kara Mingus's adventure in the Bleach world all began in the our world where she is just a typical ordinary girl. However, one day she was somehow transported to the Bleach world. But there is something more for her before she was in the Bleach world.
1. Prologue: Four centuries ago

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach and my own character's ability and powers which mostly from X-Men. Another thing I don't own the storyline either. I only own the character I created and her background story. Just another reminder at the beginning she got transported to two different worlds before she is to be transported in the Bleach world she will be in the Ancient Greece and met the twelve Olympians gods.

Prologue:

Phoenix was once a hero of the twelve great Olympians who were supreme among the gods who succeeded to the Titans. Phoenix powers and abilities were extraordinary as the Olympians but others of her abilities and powers are far greater than any gods including Zeus the ruler of all Mt. Olympus. It all lead to a prophecy to all the gods that would cause destruction to Mt. Olympus and gods.

However, Phoenix was a creature the gods haven't known either mortal or god. Some say half human half god. Knowing her powers are extraordinary as the gods she worship the gods for years and completed task in order to become just as one of the gods. Although she succeeded as becoming just one of them there was also a time she regretted being a god and becoming like them, and soon to get her revenge.

Moreover, in order to prevent the prophecy to be fulfill. Zeus himself tricked Phoenix to get a box with the Sword of Olympus and give it to him once she got it. Not knowing Zeus intentions and trusted him she gave the box with the Sword of Olympus. Zeus told her to open and hold the sword, as she command what he said possessing the sword into her hand her godhood powers have been taken off her body and became powerless. He had finally accomplish his goal and sentenced her to burn with his lighting bolt. Before she was burned with his lighting bolt phoenix invoked a spell to stencil her symbol (dark phoenix symbol) on her skin and to the sword she'll soon possess. Without Zeus knowing or other of her abilities to resurrect her back from the dead but combing her with one with a human body for many years later. As she was burned and prophecy was prevented as the Olympians assume it was. They were wrong and was not the end yet. She prophesied that her heir would awaken her and that she would have vengeance and would eliminate the entire gods and Mt. Olympus. And the end is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Typical normal teenager

**Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach and my own character's ability and powers which mostly from X-Men and some of her boss enemy in Greece came from the game God of War. Another thing I don't own the storyline either. I only own the character I created and her background story. Just another reminder at the beginning she got transported to two different worlds before she is to be transported in the Bleach world she will be in the Ancient Greece and met the twelve Olympians gods. I might not be a good writer but I just try my best.**

**Chapter 1: Phoenix's Heir**

You are Kara Mingus a typical ordinary teenager living in Los Angeles California with her two loving parents to support her. Though living an ordinary life can be bored some and always desire to live a different lifestyle, not expensiveness house, dresses etc. But a lifestyle of an anime lifestyle like Naruto and Bleach. Any way your desire did come true and lets just say it all began when you had the same dream for about a year every time you go to sleep either healthy or ill or even stress out.

Moving side ways a sweat appearing in your head and going down your chest and tensions of stress of your shoulders as you see a woman on her twenties of younger being being punished or sentenced her to death with an evil smirk on her face appear. Hair as red as fire, light skin and slender figured body. She looks like a goddess to you and saw an old man long beard but powerful to any mortal or any god. The old man said with an anger tone, "Phoenix, I'll give you one last chance to serve me as you god and I'll give you back your god hood powers and immortality." " I bow and serve no one not even a god like yourself. Did you really think I'll serve you once again after you tricked me and drained all my god hood powers and just remember this I have my own powers as well", Phoenix replied furiously. Zeus looked at you with eyes of a killer and said, " Then I have no choice in order to prevent the prophecy." She knew all along that just by looking at his eyes she could get information out him just as he is close to her. "That prophecy has to do with me bring destruction and eliminating all the gods of Mt. Olympus, Phoenix said knowingly. " This is the end Phoenix", Zeus said loudly with annoyance but before she was to be burned and struck by his lighting bolt she said while staring at Zeus, prophesied him saying, "you think just because you can end me with your fire of Olympus and lighting bolt, you'll be able to destroy me. Soon as years past my heir will awaken me and when she does she and I will become one with the same destiny and conquest and the same body", she said then cough out blood to the sword of Olympus with Mark of Transference which invoked a spiritual energy to stencil her symbol onto her skin on her back and in the sword. The Mark of Transference was one of her powers she has and is used to implant on a person's back through magic to allow the spirit to come back to life and rise back their body from the dead. But is also used for to restore the spirit and find the one person chosen to able to obtain all of their powers with a strong spiritual energy. Just as her symbol appear before burned her and struck lighting bolt toward her. You woke up with a terrible dream and felt actual to you and touch your head and feel the sweat on your head and body that you are heading to the restroom to take a shower to be headed to school and for your field trip.

You have prepared all your equipments including your laptop, anime books of Bleach and season box set of Bleach anime episodes. You couldn't believe you were bring them with you its like you can't live without them. Though you brought a camera along with you which is useful today of taking pictures of statue of gods and goddess in the museum of your field trip. Rushing towards the door your mom mention not to forget your lunch and your dad said to have a good day and be careful. Your parents have always been busy with business work and employees problems but still care for you since you are an only child.

It was a cloudy day and leaves turning orange, red, and brown and the day is getting shorter. So far this day is an important day for you because of finals exams and last day of school luckily for you, your field trip is on the last period so after that no more exams, study nights, and stressing days for projects etc. you go to a year round school meaning 2 months vacation and 4 or 5 months of school for two semesters. Although as hours have past and just in the bus looking at the sky on which direction the driver is taking us took 15 minutes to be at the museum.

Inside the museum is an enormous area where statues are, and one of them is Zeus. The tour guide man pointed toward the statue of Zeus and elaborates, "Zeus the ruler of the gods who is the most powerful among any gods with his brother Poseidon and Hades and his wife and sister Hera." Though you see there statue you get your camera as other kids did as well take pictures of each of them. The tour guide man once again lead us to a tomb with a statue and mention, "This statue and tomb is really a mystery, but some say she's a goddess who had defy the gods of Mt. Olympus and sentenced her to death. Other experts say she's unknown at what race she is though she worship the gods but then turned against them and Zeus killed her with his thunderbolt. Although it said that she had extremely superior powers which can be able to defeat Zeus and other gods. Still unknown of what happened next." As the man continued explaining he said, " It's said her name was mention to be Phoenix of Sheena who was a woman of many conquest and was one of the best warrior and champion of the Olympian gods." The man showed other statue while you are still in the tomb of Sheena you took a second picture of a symbol you see and printed in called Mark of Transference. Curious of the symbol you feel it was calling towards you and touch it with your index finger and it blast with a beam of light that brand you with the Mark of Transference and went all blank.

You feel cold air rushing through you and open your eyes as you see you are in a sacred mountain merely in a sky. "Where am I", you mutter silently. "You are in Mt. Olympus"someone replied. You slap your own face to know if it is a dream or just illusion and then pinched yourself until it turns pink. Your arm turn out to be red and realize it's not a dream. Don't hurt yourself Kara its not a dream. "Who are you", you say curiously

"Do you really want to know"-

"Yes, and why I'm here"-

"I'm Sheena or Phoenix and your here because we both have unfinished business with the gods"-

"Wow, hold on there is no we and I just been transported here and I have no business with them"-

"Kara you have to trust me if they find out I'm your heir they'll kill"-

"They..."-

"The gods of Mt. Olympus and once they caught you they'll destroy you, and yet you haven't learn to control my powers"-

"Look, I can take care of myself besides its not like the gods would be interested in a mortal like me".

Okay, just don't let that heart of yours get into darkness for lust for power and become the most hated person you'll become."

"Yeah, what ever that means", you mutter as you stroll around the area and saw a waterfall and end up seeing your face but as your younger image of your 13 year old self. "Am I really 13 again", you whispered.

The reflection of yourself makes you look unreal weather you believe it or not. Minutes have pass by quickly without you realizing it and soon you hear the sounds of houses rushing near toward your direction and quickly conceal yourself near a large tree. As soon as the come nearby you see twenty men who have helmets and wore as if they're barbarians. Though so assume your correct you see them burning house and innocent people are all dying before the barbarians leader whose strongest of them all whose about almost six feet and had a contemptuous face just like the rest of his men. Thinking you should help the innocent people and just before you could run Sheena's voice comes out of nowhere and said in a concern voice, "Where do you think you heading at"-

"Where does it think I'm heading I'm going to help them", you replied in an apathetic voice.

"Don't get yourself involve someones you don't have the chance on fighting epically those barbarians", Sheena replied. Though you avoid her warning you ran and barbarians came right at you throw you at the floor bleeding on your arm. One of them get a spear coming towards you until you block it and got up from the ground. It is your first time fighting and you didn't even know how to fight. But then again you get yourself involve in this situation. The leader of the barbarian comes towards you and get a sword and aim toward you and you block it until he the sword of his blade went toward your leg and you became vulnerable. The blade of the sword was sharper than any needle you have been cut. The leader stand there before you and you can hardly move your body and looked with you eyes of a killer and you that you'll die right now and knew you should of just listened to Sheena. Desperate for staying alive and desire of strength to be able to defeat your enemy you look upon a sword on the ground, grab the sword and attack him and had your sword on his stomach as you push the sword more to his stomach as he fell to ground breathless and blood on the sword and in your hands. The rest of the barbarians attack you straight forward and pinned your arms putting a knife in both you hands outstretched. You scream so loud and the pain hurts more than ever until a voice came of Sheena or Phoenix came to you and said, " You may not be able to defeat them on your own but with my power can, and I'll shall give it to you Kara". You feel your spiritual energy running towards you, you conjure a ray of flaring violet light and blasted all your target and were all now unconscious or at least that's what you thought.

**Time skip: Two Years Later in Greece **

You fight your way to the city around Greece until your worse enemy came upon you who is Colossus. Colossus was brought to life by Zeus and the other gods of Olympus. Though you never knew they would stab you behind your back since you live in there shadow for two years. Remembering when you were transported in Greece two years ago being 13 years old again, you couldn't imagine being that age again since back home you were 16 year old teen, and it feels just yesterday being on the museum and learning about Sheena or Phoenix. You still couldn't learn all of her powers and the only ability you know is just the flaring violet light that can kill or leave them unconscious. Anyways back to Colossus, you already defeated him with a sword given by Zeus, The Blades of Gods. However the two sword just drained all your god hood powers and immortality, but its a chance in order for you to defeat the boss.

Moreover the defeating the Colossus is not easy and the situation gets worse with Zeus appearing in front of you. "I had defeated the Colossus as you as me to ans explain the drain of my powers", you said harshly. Zeus looks at you emotionless and replied, "It was my mistake from the beginning to even let you be a god and become one of us since you are Sheena's heir". Those sentence made you look at him disbelieving what he just said and ask him, "I don't understand I perform every task and became the gods champion, what more is there for me to prove." He sight and replied, "Four centuries ago there was a prophecy by all the gods of Mt. Olympus that it'll have destruction by a mortal woman. I assume it was Sheena and we did everything we could to prevent that from happening and stuck her with my light bolt to destroy her permanently, but since finding out you are her heir it is actually you Kara." You get so shock about what he said and told you, "And it is my duty of all laws and ways of the gods to kill." Still towards your gaze he move really quickly without you noticing he got your sword was in back of you already and then stuck your own sword into your chest and you ask, "why?" silently before falling to the ground with your own blood. Zeus answers, "you want to know why, I'll tell you something you'll never become a god and become one of us even if you had killed two gods. This is the end God slayer." He pull out the blades of gods. Your body fell down to the sky of Mt. Olympus and you see nothing but darkness and hear nothing but the voice of Sheena. "I shall rise you back with your ashes as your body is as new and alive. I had gave you a warning two years ago and you defy me Kara. But we all learn form our mistake and I shall erase this memory of you of being the person you were in Greece, the slaughter of innocent people and suffering . As you rise from the ashes you will be in a new world which you shall find happiness, friendship, hope, and trust. Though you will not remember me but you'll remember soon and discovering your own powers and mines without me." You listen to her very carefully and curious about which world you'll be but it doesn't matter even if you still ask you still forget. She continue speaking and told, "Keep listening to me Kara, you still remember your anime and manga books and videos right." You nodded and she continues, " these equipments you once brought with in the museum, they can be useful". Since she handed them to you she disappear and soon enough you realize you are floating in the air.


	3. Chapter 3:The Bleach World new lifestyle

**Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach and my own character's ability and powers which mostly from X-Men and some of her boss enemy in Greece came from the game God of War. Another thing I don't own the storyline either. I only own the character I created and her background story. Just another reminder at the beginning she got transported to two different worlds before she is to be transported in the Bleach world she will be in the Ancient Greece and met the twelve Olympians gods. I might not be a good writer but I just try my best.**

**Chapter 2: The Bleach World and New Identity**

Your head is spinning as your getting ill and not remembering what happen. The only thing you remember was you were stressing out on your finals and went to a field trip in a museum and a beam of light blasted you. It felt as if your were missing on to something you should remember but nothing came up. You feel the air pushing towards you and felt like you were floating. To your surprise you are floating or more like flying. "This has to be a dream", you mutter as you pinch yourself on your arm until it turned red. "Okay so maybe this is real but how did I end up in here", you mumble once again and see the area or town similar to an anime your watching and think on what anime you saw this town was and remembered and shriek, "K...Karakura Town, it can't be. Its impossible!" Disbelieving what you just said you and land flat on your butt. "OMG!" you mutter disbelieving that you have a sword in back of you and wonder where on Earth did you get this sword which looks more like a samurai sword almost similar to the movie "Last Samurai" or more like a Katana. You get your Katana and take off its sheet of the sword and see it's 41 inches overall, 11 handle and blade 29.5. The only thought that can to your mind was how you got this sword and why. You didn't even know how to fight or at least that's what you think. However you start to walk to explore the area and find a place for you to stay. All your equipments are still with you like your laptop, manga books and anime videos of Bleach. Meanwhile you are walking you see a spirit boy running. You mutter, "I can see ghost which are there spirit." This time for sure you weren't dreaming and hear a roar, which to you was not surprise since its a hollow after the boy to devour its soul.. The hollow is still chasing after the boy until you say to the hollow, "Leave him alone." the words you just said to the hollow made you disbelieve yourself knowing you don't even know how to fight and don't have any spiritual powers to destroy the hollow. "Oh what a brave teenage girl and more for me to eat", the hollow reply. The enormous hollow's foot is stepping towards you until you run to the side as fast as you can and get out your Katana stumble under him and attack him on his back until he wound you on your leg. You were feeling unconscious until suddenly you go straight toward him quickly and chop off his head and then vanish. That feeling inside you had told your body to defeat him but somehow you didn't know how you did that but you felt it inside of you and then fell unconscious.

Opening your eyes you feel you weakened and see your leg has been bandage. There is only one person you could of done this and you assume it was Kisuke Urahara. Though you try to get up until someone said, "Don't get up you'll open your wounds." That voice sounds familiar but wasn't Urahara but was no one other then Tessai. " Tessai!" you scream in shock and he reply, "How do you know my name?" he asks. You didn't know what to answer and how could tell him you watch him from an anime show called "Bleach". He may think of you crazy and so will Ururu and Jinta but maybe not Urahara though he is wise. He look at you in the eye which actually scare you until it is interrupt by Kisuke Urahara and walk about a foot near you. Tessai ask his manager, "it may seem this girl knows my name." Kisuke ask, "how do you know his name?" This is getting troublesome and you have no choice but to answer him honestly, "So you must be Kisuke Urahara," you said in a calm voice and made him surprise. You continue answering and said, "Well you see in an anime shows called "Bleach" and manga they tell a storyline about a boy name Ichigo Kurosaki who can see ghost and then became a representative soul reaper by borrowing Rukia Kuchiki's powers to save his family." Tessai look at you kind of confuse but not Urahara who was still calm since you mention the last name Kurosaki. Maybe you explained too much that Tessai is still couldn't figure it out while Urahara having a disbelieving face. "And I thought Urahara was wise", you said to yourself. "So your telling me you know about soul reapers and the soul society", Kisuke ask. "Of Course the whole storyline explains about the soul reapers, hollows etc." As you explain you found your laptop and your anime videos and manga books and handed to him the manga book called "Bleach". Urahara look through the pages and saw himself there and ask once again, "So you know me and soul reapers by a manga book as your lives and you could tell what could happen in the future"? There it was he finally got it. "Yes", you replied. Tessai said to Urahara, "But that's impossible that someone can know the future". Kisuke didn't answer him and ask again to you, "what is your purpose?" you wonder what your purpose and said, "Actually I don't know, one minute I was in a school field trip and the next I was transported to this world." He around in circles and look at you from top to bottom. "Tell me what's your name", he ask with a curious face and your reply to him, "I'm Kara Mingus". As he hears the name though it is unusual.

"Tell me Kara that knowing about the storyline of soul reapers and soul society and this boy, don't you also mean this world right here was fictional to your world?" he ask

"Yes", you reply

"Okay, then tell me about my self since you know me tell part of my background Kara." he question you in order to test see.

"Alright that should be easy. You are Kisuke Urahara a former captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. Also founder and first president of the Soul Reaper Research Institute. Able to master bankai on your zanpakuto in three days with help of Yoruichi and you got exile from the Soul Society of creating a gigai causing spiritual power of the soul reaper to transform them into humans."

Urahara eyes widen when you said more than he expected and was quiet impress. _So this girl knows more than I thought maybe she can be useful to become a temporary soul reaper. She also have the spiritual energy to become one. Still I can't have her telling other people on knowing about the future even I can't since interfering with the future can change everything. _He thought.

"Kara, I know your able to know about the future and most of people's backgrounds and abilities but you can't let anyone know except for me, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta." he said

"But why?"-

"Tessai interrupt and said, "But Urahara, if she really knows the future we can "-

"No, Tessai, because if we do, everything can change and worse enemies can take her as an advantage", Kisike said

While Ururu and Jinta have been ears dropping since the beginning.

**Meanwhile with Ururu and Jinta **

Ururu and Jinta can hear every word the girl has told about their manager's background .**"**Do you really think she we should believe her", Jinta remark and Ururu reply to him, "Well, she does know about him being an ex-soul reaper and about the exile."

"Still many people from the Soul Society know about Urahara, still maybe she's a soul reaper whose lost her memory."-

"But she did show Urahara evidence that shes not a soul reaper. - "

"I don't care I still don't believe anything she says.-"

"Will just wait for what Urahara has to say ", she reply back to him.

**Back to Urahara, Tessai and Kara**

Kisike was still explaining as why I can't tell other people and soul reapers and then he turn his head to the siding door and said, "Both of you guys can stop and ears drop and you meet Kara here, Jinta and Ururu." The two kids or should you say that their not really kids since watching them fight but still look like one. They come close to Urahara and told them this is, "Kara Mingus. Kara this is-"

You cut Kisike and said, "It's alright I know who they both are as you pointed at the red haired kid and said, "You are Jinta the one whose suppose to do manual labor for the shop like cleaning but you just slack off and force Ururu to do all the work and somehow desires to be a baseball star and display a powerful fighting abilities compare to soul reapers, also your weapon which is an over seized iron rod." His face turn into a shocking face and embarrassment of mentioning he bullies Ururu. You continue and said looking at Ururu, "Ururu am I correct your the one who does the labor shop and have a shoulder cannon that turns into a rocket launcher to deal with powerful opponents and anything that causes harm shall be eliminated am I right." The face similar to Jinta with a shocking face came upon her until Ururu interrupt. "Pretty amazing right guys that she knows about us and most of your abilities", he remark and the all of them nod there heads of the description you told about them.

"Now as I was saying Kara that the future can change anytime, therefore interference may not necessarily benefit us, and it may become worse if we interfere," Urahara tells

"Then what should we do?" ask Tessai

"We only have one choice for you Kara"-

"And what is it"-

"You have to become a soul reaper in the mean time"-

"Wait, hold on!"-

"I don't ask to be a soul reaper"-

I'm afraid you have no choice Kara and once more you have to change your identity as well to keep you safe"-

"Alright, its not like I have other options any way, with no purpose"-

"That's the other point, you having spiritual powers you can be a soul reaper and not to mention you can find out what is your purpose later in the future"-

"Enough lecture for today,and from now on you'll be staying here with us in the shop and keep this as a secret"-

"Okay, I agree so what's my new identity going to be then", you ask

" Your new identity will be Masami Takahashi. Your parents have died and your are my niece. You will start attending Karakura High School. Anyone have any questions." Urahara ask. Jinta ask, does she really have to be your niece Urahara-sama?"

"i come to a conclusion that keeping her safe and becoming a temporarily soul reaper. I suggest her to be my niece and part of our family. Does that understand your question?" Is that understood?" Everyone including you nod their heads.

"Good."-

Urahara giving back your manga book of "Bleach" said, "Make sure no one sees these equipments of your that have anything to do with in this world." You nod your head and put it all in your backpack as Urahara told you to follow him to show you were your room is. "I'll let you settle then ", "Thanks oji!" you said happily and entered the room. " You open your bag and found your laptop, digital watch, band aids, i pod, some clothes, Bleach Manga, and Bleach anime videos. You sight and told yourself why you even brought these in a school field trip and began to organize them in a cabinet and closet. You heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door swings open as Urahara throw a school uniform to you. "Let me guess these are school uniform" you said to him calmly." "Yes", he reply to you. "You might as well get ready for tomorrow since you'll going to school", he told as you nod. You knew tomorrow is going to be a long adjusting day since your first day in Karakura High School and adjusting on the time time as well. Before you could go to sleep and to wake up early Urahara mentions , "Oh Masami-san your training starts tomorrow as well", he said with a smile

" Tomorrow too!" you whine at him as he leaves the room.

This is going to be a busy year for you epically tomorrow on school, homework, shopping new clothes and training. Well who said being a soul reaper and high school student can be easy. Well whatever the risk is as long as being a temporarily soul reaper and finding your purpose, you'll do whatever it takes.


End file.
